Sunsummer7's Camp
Here at Sunsummer7's Camp, like TDI the campers will face challanges intill there is one left standing.The winner will recive 100,000 $.This is my first camp ever so make me proud!And after the final episode there will the special episode that causes season 2.Good luck! (: And feel free to sign up.It will be up to 10 campers intill the sign ups close.You can sign up by putting the number you signed up,list the character you want to play as,and then mark your username.Make sure you tell your friends! 'Sign-ups CLOSED' #Courtney-NIzzy #Trent- Cards777 #Cody-Ben109 #Harold- TDAFan99 #Owen- Sunsummer7 #Heather-Sunsummer7 #Justin-TDALindsayfan1 #LeShawna-TDALindsayfan1 #Lindsay-NIzzy #Duncan-Sunsummer7 You can be up to 3 campers (minus Chris). Host Chris-Sunsummer7 Host Teams Scraiming Gophers Cody,Owen,Lindsay,Courtney,and Harold Killer Bass Trent,Heather,Justin,LeShawna,and Duncan Chat 1 Chris: Here it is,Sunsummer7's Camp!I am going to host Sunsummer7's Camp. Owen:*arrives* Chris:Hey Owen. Owen:*While eating Hot Dog*Chris I'm so happy to be here! Chris:Don't Talk With Your Mouth Full Man! Owen:*Steps on dock* Chris:And another camper...Heather. Heather:*arrives* Heather:So this is the camp? Chris:Yep Heather:Wow Owen:Hi,Heather. Heather:Hey Chris:*waits for next camper* Owen:Want to be friends? Heather:I don't have friends but I guess we could....for the competition. Owen:Ok want some of my hot dog? Heather:No thank you. Owen:Ok Chris:Hate to ruin the moment but you are on different teams. Owen:NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Heather:*covers her ears* Chris:A next camper, Duncan. Duncan:Alright Duncan:*stands between Owen and Heather* Chris:Next camper is Trent.How is it buddy. Chris:Oh and Duncan your on that team over there *points to Heather*. Heather:(in confessional) I am glad Duncan joined my team.At least someone here is as evil as me. Oh here comes the rest of the campers.Time for your first challenge. 'Challange 1' Chris:Todays challenge is......Dodgeball.If you throw the ball and it hits someone that person the person is out.However if you catch the ball being thown to you,the thrower is out and the catcher gets to put someone in if they were previously out before.You can also dodge it and you can use a ball to deflect a ball but if it knocks the ball out of your hands your out. Owen:I LOVE DODGEBALL!!! LeShawna: *throws hard ball at Cody* Justin: *throws fast ball at Cody* LeShawna and Justin's balls: *hit Cody* LeShawna: *throws ball at Courtney* Justin: *throws ball at Lindsay* Owen:*Throws Balls At LeShawna and Justin* Owens Balls:*Hits LeShawna and Justin* Owen:Sorry LeShawna and Justin,You were too powerfull.And I mean that as a complement. Courtney: *dodges and throws a dodgeball at Duncan* Lindsay: *dodges and falls over* Owww Duncan:*catches dodgeball* Duncan:I choose LeShawna to come back in. Owen:*Throws ball at Trent* Owens Ball:*Hits Trent* LeShawna: Thanks Duncan! *throws ball at Harold* Sorry Harold! *hits Harold* Yeah! Owen:*Throws ball at Duncan* Owens Ball:*Hits Duncan* Owen:*Throws ball at Heather* Owens Ball:*Hits Heather* Owen:Good Bye LeShawna *Throws Ball at LeShawna*. Owens Ball:*Hits LeShawna*Yes Gophers Win! Chris:The Gophers win! Bass you will be sending someone home tonight. 'Bass Vote Here' Duncan-I vote for Heather.She did not even try to get someone out. Heather- I vote for Trent.He did not do anything Duncan:LeShawna lets vote for Heather. Chris:Hurry up campers,Vote.Only 2 campers voted.Where is TDALindsayfan1 LeShawna: Duncan, she tried, I'm voting for Trent. Justin: Trent. Chris:Time for the ceremony.Marshmellows for Justin,LeShawna,Duncan.Campers this is the last marshmellow.The final marshmellow goes to......Heather. Trent time to go,bro. Day 2 chat Duncan:LeShawna I was thinking wanna form an alliance? LeShawna: Sure! Duncan:Good,but if we lose who should go home? LeShawna: I say Justin, unless he wins a challenge for us, then Heather. Duncan:Cool!Agreed. (conf)Heather:I was watching the alliance plan so in order to stay I have to prove to them Im relieable. Owen:When is it going to be time for breakfast Im really hungry. Chris:Everyone at the main lodge for breakfast. Owen:Yes! Chef:EAT EVERYONE EAT!!! Owen:Dont be so harsh Chef:DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!!!!!! Duncan:*sarcasticly*Whats todays special Chef? Chef:Moldy Pancakes with Lizard Pee. Duncan:Ewww LeShawna: Oh...I ain't eatin that... Justin: Does it make you fatter? LeShawna: I'd rather have a challenge. Uhuh. Chef:You WILL eat it.And Justin it does make you fatter!NOW EAT!! Duncan:This is disgusting Heather:Your right Duncan Chris:Time for the challenge Challenge 2 Chris:Todays challenge is a talent contest.Each Team will pick 3 campers to be on the Talent Show! Cody: I can dance *break dances flips splits and moon walks* Harold: I'm great at beat boxing *beat boxes awesomly* Justin: I can do gymnastics. LeShawna: I can...play the drums. Duncan:Real good job both of you! Owen:Cody and Harold in the show! I can burp the ABCs.*burps ABCs* Cody:(conf) Owen is sick but AWESOME but still sick *smells breath from conf. and passes out in the toiletand it flushes* Owen:Did I make it in? Heather:I can do Ballet*Does Ballet Beautyfully* Duncan:Yes Heather is in That makes 3!!! Owen:Guys did I make it? Harold: I say me Cody and Owen Owen:I agree Chris:We have our actors.Harold,You are first up. Cody:GO HAROLD (Hey summer can you wait for me cause I'll be gone til friday Please :) ) (Sunsummer7:ok) Harold: Ch ch p what what awesome pck pck what what awesome what what awesome Chris:Thats worth a 7/10 Harold: Awesome LeShawna: Who's next? Heather, Justin, or mmmmme... Chris:You are next LeShawna.